Mine
by Katie Reid
Summary: A simple HeYa fanfic for the fans. It's really cute, a little bit angsty in the beggining, but happy ending guaranteed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it has been quite a long time since I've updated any of my stories, but since school started, I've been fucking busy dealing with love stuff and things like that but anyway…I hope you enjoy this new Glee fanfic! X)**

(Naya's POV)

- What?!

It was 2 am and I was currently sitting with Heather in her trailer.

- I said: Taylor and I are back together repeated Heather with an uncertain look.

I was angry, pissed off, whatever you call it. The thing is, the guy had hurt HeMo more time that I could ever count, and everytime he was asking for her again, she was crawling back to him. He was discusting me and I just couldn't figure out the real reason.

- HeMo, why are you doing this to you?

- ...He said he didn't really mean it, that he was drunk and jealous, and...

- HE IS LYING! I yelled. Why can't you see it? He has been playing you since you two started dating!

Heather looked at me with an hurt look.

- You don't know him, and you don't know...

- I know enough as I was the one there for you everytime he would break your heart! I cut her.

With a sight of rage, I stood up and left the trailer without a word.

Outside, rain was slightly pouring on me. I heard the door open and HeMo called after me, but I did not look back. Suddenly, I felt two slender arms wrap themselves around me. I sight slightly. Heather had always had this effect on me. I spun around and hugged her back.

- I'm sorry, I mumbled in her shoulder. It's just... I hate to see you hurt, or sad, or whatever bad feeling that can exist on Earth. I want to see you happy, to see your beautiful smile everyday...

I trailed off as Heather draw soothing circles on my back. She pulled away a little.

- Nay, I'm the one that should be sorry. You're right, this guy isn't making me happy, because you already are. Because whatever I might be doing wrong, I know you'll never leave me.

Tears in the eye, I smiled at her.

- You should get some sleep, I whispered. We got a big day tommorow since we're finally getting Santana and Brittany together.

- I know, she said.

We parted with a last smile and, as I made my way to my trailer, the tears I had been trying to hold back started slipping on my cheeks. I knew why I was so mad at myself, at Taylor, at Heather... And it frightened me.

I entered my trailer and did not bothered with clothes, simply dumping myself on the couch and closing my eyes.

I did not know the actors and their characters could sheare the same emotions...Until I found out I was in love with Heather.

**Dun dun dun! **

**So, what's going to happen to Naya? And Heather? Does she feels the same way about Naya? And Taylor, what will he do? Wait, Mark is back?**

**Holy shit, too much stuff happening!**

**Alright, see ya next update! And please don't forget to review, I've been not writing for a long time, I need your advices!**

**Love ya all,**

**Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter you've been all looking for. It might not be as good as I thought it would be, but I've been busy, and I've got big exams right now, but I could not resolve myself to keep you waiting. So here's my stuff! x)**

I looked as Naya made her way to her trailer. Why did I have to do this? Why couldn't I just tell her I loved her and kiss her right away, except when we were Santana and Brittany?

"Because you're a coward" whispered a voice in my head.

- Shut up! I whispered.

I opened my trailer's door and took the keys of my BMW. Starting the engine without bothering putting my seatbelt on, I sped on the highway. Taylor and I needed to talk.

I pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel where Taylor was currently resting. I stopped the car and made my way to the entrance, passing in front of the desk without a word for the doorman.

I finally arrived to the now Oh! So well known room. After a few knocks, I heard footsteps and the door flicked open to reveal Taylor.

- Hey babe!

- Taylor, we need to talk.

- Yeah, sure. Come inside!

I stepped into the living room and he closed the door behind him.

- So, what's happening?

- It's…It's about Naya.

When I finished talking, Taylor simply stood up and walked up to me. He took me in his arms and kissed my head.

- I'm glad you told me, Heather.

- You're not mad at me?

- Why should I be? He replied. It's who you are, and I'd be a jerk for not accepting you like you are. I love you, and I'm sure sad that it means that we're over, but I want you to know that I'm there for you, if you need just to talk, or anything.

- This means we're friends?

- Proudly so!

I smiled at him. He was so sweet.

- Just don't tell anyone… okay? I…If Naya needs to know, it's gonna be because of me, not because of paparazzis.

- Don't worry, HeMo. If someone ask me why we broke up, I'll say it's because I was a jerk to you.

- You don't need to…

- Look, I'll be your buddy in this.

I hugged him tightly. I was lucky to have him

- Taylor, you're a really nice guy. I just hope you'll meet someone that will deserve it someday.

We stayed like this for about 2 hours when he decided to drive me back to the set.

As I walked to my trailer, Taylor called me back.

- If you need anything, I'll be there… And Naya should consider herself lucky to have you.

I smiled at him and waved. During the two hours I hade stayed at his place, I had came up with a plan to tell Naya how I felt about her…

The next few days were going to be interesting!

**I wanted Taylor to be a nice guy cause a lot of people make him mad, or jealous… But that's how my best guy friend reacted when I told him I was gay, and that's how I wish it would happen for everyone that make their coming out….Which unfortunately is not. X(**

**Anyway, please keep liking and following! I really appreciate! See ya next chapter!**

**Kay**


End file.
